


Flower Crown Kiosk

by xocrybabexo



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: ...Kinda, Extreme Homo, M/M, Me being a bad author, Mikey being adorable and aesthetic, Mikey uses snapchat, Mikey wearing a skirt, Pete is a stalker, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocrybabexo/pseuds/xocrybabexo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Flower Crown Kiosk**</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and," he began, reaching out toward the kiosk. His hand lightly skimmed a few of the crowns, before landing on a beautiful beaded one made with lavender, pink hibiscus, and iris. He lifted it off it's hook carefully and placed it on top of Pete's head, contrasting greatly with his dark hair. Mikey nodded in approval, admiring how well one of his finest works looked on the shorter black-clad boy. Pete reached up and let his hands roam gently over the crown. "Thank you Mikey, it's beautiful." He said quietly, before standing up on his tip toes and giving the brown haired boy a firm kiss on the cheek. Mikey blushed, waving off the compliment. Then, once again, the two simply stood, staring straight into each other's eyes. Like they were the only two people on Earth. To each other, they were. </p><p> xocrybabexo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crown Kiosk

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AhOy lmao thank you v much for reading my terrible story and please be sure to comment if you liked it. wow okay back to watching the original teen titans online and crying into a tub of Ice Cream and also drinking Faygo to forget my problems lmao my life is ruined goodbye :D
> 
> -xocrybabexo

Pete sighed and leaned back against the white park bench, wearily watching his friends kick a soccer ball around a grassy field in the park. Pete, Patrick, Joe and Andy had all agreed to meet outside the park gates to eat at taco bell for lunch and spend the rest of the warm, sunny day, in the park, playing soccer, taking walks, and just enjoying the nice weather for a change. Pete himself, wanted to crawl inside a hole and live there forever without ever having to see natural sunlight ever again. Then of course, his friends decided to play soccer, but had given up trying to convince him to play too once they realized his black skinny jeans were  _much_ too tight to allow him to move his legs beyond general walking positions. So here he was, sitting on a lousy park bench watching his friends have fun and enjoy themselves, while he was practically roasting in the June heat. Maybe wearing all black wasn't such a good idea, but hey, you are what you are, and right now, Pete was emo as fuck. He had given up on trying to understand sports after a while and began scoping out the park for potentially cute boys, and now it looks as if he had hit ground zero. He stated in amazement at the wide selection of beautifully weaved flowery headpieces on the baby pink kiosk parked in the shade under a large willow tree. Or, more importantly, the absolutely adorable person sitting on the soft grass near the kiosk with light honey brown hair, and eyes to match, framed by thick black rimmed glasses. They had a grey beanie strewn neatly across their hair, beautifully framing their tan face. They sat with their legs tucked under them, and they concentrated completely on the white roses and light blue delphiniums they held in their lap, weaving them together into a beautiful crown. Pete watched them intently. He was quite sure he had never,  **ever** , seen anyone as beautiful as them, making the pretty flowers in their lap seem like dead flies on a hot afternoon. With the person's long, elegant fingers, they managed to finish the crown quickly, and held it up in front of their face to examine it. They nodded once with pride and then in one swift motion, took off their beanie and placed it on the ground in front of them. They carefully placed the crown on top of their head. A wide smile spread across their tan face, and Pete couldn't stop his lips from curling upwards slightly from his place on the bench. Then the person reached into the pocket of their plain white shirt sleeved shirt and pulled out a phone with a unicorn printed on the case. Pete raised an eyebrow. Unicorns, huh, random beautiful stranger? Then they stood up, and Pete was able to fully survey their outfit. They wore a plain white shirt with short sleeves tucked into a baby blue miniskirt. Over the shirt they had an oversized red flannel. They had white thigh high socks, and damn, did they have nice legs. They wore black ankle boots with a heel on them that was about 2 inches. All topped off with a beautiful face and a white and blue flower crown to match. They turned on their phone and Pete  _ **** **definitely**_ ****didn't just stand up and casually walk over toward the kiosk to see what they were doing, so it was probably just a wild guess that he knew it was snapchat. The person took several, very nice I might add, snapchats of themself, and sent them to an account called "Gee" Pete narrowed his eyes. 'No!' he mentally smacked himself. 'I can't get jealous over this random person I don't even know! Who knows? Gee could be their... cousin...or sibling... or something...? Ugh.' Then the person noticed Pete at their kiosk and quickly put their phone away before rushing over to stand next to him. "Hello, welcome to The Queen's Garden," They said, pointing at the painted sign on the kiosk that said "The Queen's Garden" in dull light blue. Pete didn't even look up though, his eyes focused on the gorgeously picturesque person in front of him. Their voice, he decided, was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. It was soft, yet deep. Low, yet powerful. It definitely sounded like that of a male's, but Pete still wasn't sure of their pronouns. He was really trying hard not to swoon. The person continued to stare at him, seemingly assessing him, with a light blush tinting their hollow cheeks. Pete stumbled over his words, stuttering embarrassingly, trying to get his brain to form coherent sentences. "I'm Pete," he blurted out, knowing he wouldn't say anything if he didn't now. Sure, Pete had had crushes. Plenty of them. But, none of them had ever made him like this. Around someone he had a fancy for, he was always flirty and playful, but then again, no one he ever fancied could have ever been _this_ pretty. The person smiled shyly and held out their tan dainty hand. Pete took it. He liked the way their two hands fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces."I'm Mikey," they said quietly, a subtle red creeping onto their face and settling itself on their cheeks. They removed their hand from Pete's, ignoring the way that both theirs and Pete's hands lingered for a moment before pulling away from each other. "Oh," Mikey began softly, "and before you ask, I'm a boy." He said, gesturing to his skirt and heels before letting his hands fall back by his side. Pete sighed in relief and nodded. "So...do you come here often?" Pete asked, cringing afterward at his cliché attempt to get to know the skirt clad boy across from him. Either way it worked though, because suddenly Mikey burst out into laughter and, holy shit, just like that Pete had a new favorite sound. After his laughter had died down, Mikey raised an eyebrow at the shorter boy in front of him. "Dude..." he began, snickering a bit. "I run a fucking kiosk here, this is my only source of income. Of course I come here often." Pete laughed too then. "What about you?" "Nah, I guess you could say I don't get out much."  Pete answered with a shrug. Mikey pouted. "Well... You should, I'd really like to see you more often." Pete's eyes widened. "Wait, really? You would?" He asked hopefully. The taller boy chuckled. "Of course. You seem really cool. And you're pretty hot." Pete's eyes widened even more, if were drinking something, he would have spit it out. He was a fucking uncooked noodle that had been dropped on the floor compared to Mikey. Mikey though he was fucking hot?! "You...You think I'm hot?" he asked the taller boy. "Oh shit, Sorry, I'm sorry! You're not into that kinda thing-" Mikey stuttered with an apologetic expression on his face. Pete waved his hands wildly, trying to silence the other boy. "No! No no no no no! I'm  _totally_ into that kinda thing!" He shouted. "It's just that you're probably the most beautiful boy I've ever seen and you think I'm hot!" Mikey froze. "B-Beautiful?" He mumbled. Pete's features softened. "Yeah," he stepped closer to Mikey "Even all the flowers you weave can't compete with you." Mikey flushed bright red. He giggled. "Thanks Pete," he said softly, leaning down and placing a small peck on the older boy's pale cheek. "Anytime, Mikey." Pete carefully reached up and traced the area on his cheek where Mikey had kissed. Then they both looked up, and stared into each others eyes. Brown on Hazel. Fall leaves blowing briskly across the dry dirt of a barren coutyard. "Pete!" Both snapped their heads toward the direction of the sound. Pete looked over to see his friends gathered around the bench he was previously sitting upon. "Pete!" They called again, beckoning him over. Pete sighed and looked to Mikey. The younger of the two reached over the kiosk counter and picked a sharpie off the crisp white leather chair on the other side of the kiosk. "Give me your arm," he said and Pete rolled up his sleeve, allowing Mikey to neatly print his phone number on his pale skin. "Text me anytime, and don't forget to come back to the park and see me?" Mikey asked hopefully and Pete nodded. "Don't have to tell me twice." He winked at the taller boy. Mikey giggled. "Oh, and," he began, reaching out toward the kiosk. His hand lightly skimmed a few of the crowns, before landing on a beautiful beaded one made with lavender, pink hibiscus, and iris. He lifted it off it's hook carefully and placed it on top of Pete's head, contrasting greatly with his dark hair. Mikey nodded in approval, admiring how well one of his finest works looked on the shorter black-clad boy. Pete reached up and let his hands roam gently over the crown. "Thank you Mikey, it's beautiful." He said quietly, before standing up on his tip toes and giving the brown haired boy a firm kiss on the cheek. Mikey blushed, waving off the compliment. Then, once again, the two simply stood, staring straight into each other's eyes. Like they were the only two people on Earth. To each other, they were. "Peter fucking Wentz!" Joe called again. "Come on!" Joe waved a hand towards himself, indicating he wanted Pete to hurry his ass up. So he did. "Goodbye, Mikey, I'll see you around." Mikey watched as Pete rushed away toward his friends. "Yeah," he mumbled. He smiled brightly and turned toward the now-setting Sun. The skyline a watercolor contrast of pinks, oranges, yellows and reds. An explosion of colors settled itself into the horizon. "See you soon..." *END* -xocrybabexo


End file.
